


Tempest

by ackermans_freedom_inc



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Multi, im sorry but not sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 06:28:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29131053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ackermans_freedom_inc/pseuds/ackermans_freedom_inc
Summary: Mike x reader x Zeke College AU, whereby somehow...you ended up between two men who hated each other
Relationships: Mike Zacharias & Reader, Mike Zacharias/Reader, Zeke Yeager & Reader, Zeke Yeager/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 59





	Tempest

It was your own fault, it really was. In fact, notwithstanding your current predicament, the events that led up to it were also indeed, your own doing.

Grad school was supposed to be a time for fun, of celebration, of finally being able to move out from under your parent’s thumb and house and conquer the world for yourself. What you didn’t expect, was how you ended up being the baby of your class, by far one of the youngest despite your self-proclaimed old age. And it didn’t help matters that your classmates were nearly a head taller than any of the boys from your undergraduate studies. Older, _scholarly_ men really were built different.

The ease and freedom with which relationships were formed was astounding, and nothing, absolutely _nothing_ could have prepared you for the carefree nature of your classmates. Desires were spoken point blank, no mucking around, no beating of bushes, no expectations, and no strings. Your little heart could only handle so much, but you were finally free after all, free to go to the bars you were never allowed to frequent before, willing and able to experiment as much as you wanted with new fashion sense, personality, and of course, the people in your class.

How you got tangled up with _them_ was something you still couldn’t quite reconcile. Mike was the first you bumped into; figure hard to miss as he took his usual spot in the lecture hall. Your first interaction with him had been an awkward one, a tap on the shoulder with clammy hands and shaky voice requesting to swap seats as you could not, for the life of you, see over his head at the professor. An easy friendship formed, and when you wanted to have some fun, chapped and bitten lips unable to quell the need to have him covering your form in more ways than one, he had agreed. Simple encounters, evening engagements between two willing and consenting adults who, arguably, perhaps should have known better than to call it no strings attached.

What you _really_ should have known better about, was to catch the eye of the Student Body President. He ruled over his straw kingdom with an iron fist, drunk on the power his role gave him, unwilling to admit it was just to pad his resume and garner favour. But the way Zeke would look at you, his stupid suit clad body looking impeccable despite how early your classes were irked you like an itch you couldn’t scratch. His proposition was as far from polite as one could get, smirking at you over the brushed steel rim of his glasses as you attempted a weak glare, his words echoing as your knees turned to jelly. _You don’t hate me Y/N. You want to fuck me. The sooner you admit it, the sooner we can get on with our lives don’t you think?_

Admit it you did, and what ended up being one of the craziest afternoons of your life turned into the craziest night, which turned into morning, only one of you managing to make it to class in the end. You had vowed it would be a one-time thing, one night, one careless fling to get him and his stupid bearded face out of your system. But one does not simply ‘get rid’ of Zeke, he was like a parasite, poison-laced sweet nothings spreading so fast through your body that you could not _help_ but crave him as your mind numbed and toes curled at everything he could provide.

Which brings you to the current situation. Mike stood outside, never feeling smaller than you did in this moment as shaky fingers clutched at the modesty protecting sheet, watching as his eyes narrowed when a call of your name sounded from the bedroom.

“Tell me that isn’t who I think it is.”

Your grimace and awkward chuckle told him all he needed to know.

Eyes drifted shut, a soft sigh of disappointment as Mike shook his head, “Of all people. It had to be him? I hate that guy. _You_ hate that guy!”

Your brain failed to come up with a protest, or even a defence of your character, but it turned out, you didn’t need one. In that moment, the man himself chose to stride out from your room, a surprised yet annoyingly confident “oh ho?” on his lips as glasses were pushed to perch firmly against his nose.

“Mr. Zacharias. Fancy seeing you here.”

“Zeke!” you bumbled, throwing the dragging edge of the sheet at his naked body. The man really had no shame, and why would he, sculpted in a way that would make the gods themselves writhe. “Oh god, end me now.”

Mike chose to ignore the scene, furrowed brows and clearing of the throat letting you know he was heading out. The two of you had agreed to meet, but from the looks of things, you had a change of plans and failed to inform him.

“Leaving already?” Zeke mused, “Didn’t think the person with the _second-_ highest grades in our class would bow out of a competition so easily.”

This got a sniff out of the taller man, who turned to look over his shoulder, tone dark.

“The only thing I’m second to compared to you, is the finish line.”

Your gasp and subsequent jaw drop seemed to hit on an already damaged nerve on the usually icy calm president. _Mike did not just do that. Did he?_

“You suggesting something about my stamina Zacharias?” Zeke didn’t miss a beat.

“I’m not suggesting.” Mike replied coolly, a wink in your direction. “I’m stating.”

Two pairs of eyes fixed on you, expectant. You knew what they wanted to hear, and truth be told, you had an answer. But what was a little information without the fun. Your eyes glinted with dark intention; the thought too delicious to pass up.

“Why take my word for it? Why don’t you boys find out for yourselves?”

You were, in every sense of the word, fucked the moment you got back to the bedroom. Something unspoken passed between the two men through glares and silent threats, you the only unifying constant between them, cold touch soothing the burning hatred that flashed between lidded eyes.

As impatient and self-serving as ever, Zeke had you flat on your back, sheet ripped rudely off as his neatly trimmed facial hair scratched against the sensitive skin of your chest, your voice catching whenever he got just close enough for a taste. Your hand tangled in his hair, trying to push his mouth down against straining breasts. But the moan that tore from your lips had him growling, knowing it was not his doing. Mike, in his slightly disadvantaged state of being fully clothed, had taken up residence between your legs, hot breath fanning your slickness as he met your eye, soft smirk and tender kiss to the inside of your thighs before another moan had you throwing your head back against plush pillows as he disrobed.

“You taste as good as ever, princess.” Mike mused, half said for you and half toward the man he knew would not spend more than a minute longer than necessary between your legs.

Not to be outdone and desperate to quash the sounds, rough hands pinched, your airy sigh and subsequent whine at the sting swallowed by a rough kiss, messy, urgent, possessive.

“ _Mmf-_ Ze- _hah”_ mind was already in a haze; the doubling of attention more than you could handle. Perhaps you had bitten off more than you could chew.

“Focus on me, princess, I’m right here.” Rough yet muffled voice startled you, legs starting to shake as the motions of Mike’s mouth made it impossible _not_ to heed his command. Impeccable hair a mess between squeezing fingers, a hapless Zeke could do little more than grit his teeth as you tore your mouth from his, the only name from your lips not the one he wanted to hear, body convulsing in a different way than it did with him.

Biting back a frustrated groan, he decided to switch tactics.

You were floating, high from the haze of an orgasm only Mike could pull from your body when suddenly and rather unceremonially, you were on all fours, gasp of surprise turning into a muffled moan as Zeke decided to occupy your mouth, triumphant sound in his throat as your eyes squeezed shut, cheeks hollowing out the way he liked it as you tried your best not to choke.

You couldn’t see it, but Mike was close behind, a roll of his hips brushing the entire length of himself against your dripping folds, coating himself thoroughly as each thrust brushed your throbbing clit.

“No no no, not again.” Zeke bit out, cupping the back of your head when he felt you try to speak, desperate to make sure you couldn’t say _his_ name again. “Deeper, you can take me deeper can’t you, little slut.”

Your only reply was a squeal when Mike took this moment to invade your throbbing core, tight around him despite his best efforts. Each thrust of his hips pushed Zeke deeper into your mouth, and each thrust of his length down your throat had your walls clench and flutter. Thinking you were in control was a mistake, the moment the two men descended upon you, you were nothing more than a flag, at the mercy of their winds. They toyed with you, own pleasure, your pleasure, and, though neither would admit it, the other’s pleasure coming together like a tempest.

The men could not be more different. One fueled by desire to please, soft words of praise and sweet nothings while the other took as much as you could give, using you in a way only he could, carnal need and wanton greed evident by the names he called you. You were caught between the perfect storm, buffeted by the waves of pleasure each brought in their own ways. Your jaw was sore, tongue numb, tears running down your face as you tried and failed not to choke around Zeke’s length, your legs once again shaking with the impending wave of release crashing down over your already spent body. The sounds that filled the room could only be described as obscene, face wet with slick from the way he was pumping deeper into your throat, bed in dire need of new sheets as wet drops against the sheets fell like summer rain from behind. Your hands were clenched in as tight a fist as you could, mind so far gone you could not even bring forth the wherewithal to grasp at the linen.

You were close, and frankly, if they went on any longer, you weren’t sure if you would be able to get to class for the rest of the week. Blurry vision cleared as you blinked up at the man before you, begging.

“Poor baby can’t take any more?” He knew exactly what you wanted.

Humming and nodding as best you could, a pitch forward meeting Zeke’s next thrust with as much of a mischievous grin as you could, you saw his jaw clench. _Ah, he’s close too._

As for Mike, his rhythm started to falter, each brush inside you getting more and more frantic and desperate.

With a violent shake, your eyes went wide. Release snuck up on you like a riptide, dragging you right over the cliff without a warning, taking the others with you. Soaked core, gripping impossibly tighter caused Mike to grunt against you, burying himself and bottoming out as each beat of his heart was mirrored inside you, feeling the way he filled you. Simultaneously, his thrust sent Zeke spiralling, your pretty lips all red and puffy around him, tears pricking the side of your eyes, sticking to your lashes as you blinked, salty taste against your tongue as you lapped at him, desperate for all he had to give.

For a while, all you could hear was the blood rushing past your ears, the sound of your heart and the deep unsteady breaths all you could focus on as you lay there, sweaty yet satiated against slightly damp sheets, trembles beyond your control.

“I think…I win.” You muttered sheepishly, shit-eating grin turning into a soft sigh as you felt someone kiss the small of your back. _Mike._

“Let’s get you cleaned up” he suggested, soft circles rubbed against exposed skin making you shiver.

“Mmkay, you wanna stay over?”

A soft grunt was you answer, Mike never gave up a chance to cuddle, even if it was a further drive to class the next day.

Feeling the bed dip and spring back, a small smile as you turned your face to receive the soft kiss being pressed against your cheek.

“Leaving so soon Pres?” you teased, watching in half amusement as he searched for his shirt. Zeke never stayed long.

“Responsibilities. Obligations. What can I say Y/N. I’m a busy man.”

Your hum sent him off, two pairs of eyes watching as he turned the doorknob.

“Next time,” he said, not bothering to turn and look at either of you, “Next time. I’ll make sure you lose, Zacharias.”


End file.
